There's Always A First
by Serena Guzman
Summary: Santana calls in a professional massager to help her relieve some tension and when she sees how hot the woman is she hired, she decides to do what she does best...teasing the woman until she fucks her senseless. WARNING inside!


_**Based on a prompt on GKM. **_

_**Prompt: Santana calls in a professional massager to help her relieve some tension and when she sees how hot the woman is she hired, she decides to do what she does best...teasing the woman until she fucks her senseless. G!P Brittany.**_

* * *

"I'm going to start with your back...full body right?" Brittany Pierce asked Santana Lopez. Santana had called her, a professional, to come and give her a massage because she had been so busy and tense lately that she needed one.

Brittany had come over with her special table and had set everything up while Santana got ready.

"Yea, full body would be awesome," Santana lay on her stomach on the table and closed her eyes.

"Okay," Brittany said. "The oil...I warmed it up but it might be hot."

Santana shrugged. "I can handle it."

When the warm oil touched her back she opened her eyes. Brittany was standing right in front of her now, Santana's head level with her hips. Santana frowned when she saw the bulge. That hadn't been in the description.

"Um..." Brittany looked down at Santana to see her staring and she felt a little self conscious about Santana's stare. She thought that Santana was hot, fuckable. But she wouldn't do anything to a potential client and from the looks of it Santana didn't know what to think.

"Is that...is that like a real dick or are you into wearing a strap-on?"

"It's very real," Brittany replied.

She started slowly massaging Santana's back and shoulders and Santana moaned. Brittany moved a little at the sound because she could feel her dick throb at the sound and she didn't want Santana to know the reaction she had to her moans.

Santana didn't want to say anything about the bulge in Brittany's pants. She knew it was bad to want to know what it looked like and what it felt like inside of her. She also knew that Brittany would consider her a client and wouldn't even think about doing anything that she considered unprofessional. But damn, it looked huge.

And the moans that she couldn't hold in turned her on because Brittany was standing right there.

"You have the best hands...they feel so good on my body," Santana murmured when Brittany slowly moved down and skimmed her ass.

"Yea?"

"I'd love it if you massaged my ass," Santana rasped.

Brittany's hands stilled on her thighs and Santana opened her eyes and just waited.

And then Brittany started massaging her ass. It was so good that Santana moaned and pushed her ass up into Brittany's hand. Brittany didn't say a word but worked the muscles in her ass and Santana wondered what would get the blonde to react. She probably had to go through this a lot. She was just so incredibly hot.

Brittany worked on her thighs and calves and even her feet before she asked Santana to turn around.

When Santana sat up to turn around she could see the bulge had grown in Brittany's pants and she knew that Brittany was just as turned on as she was. She decided to play with the other woman a bit.

"You know, you have magical hands...you could come here and massage my boobs...I think that you'd be amazing with them," Santana said laying down. Brittany's eyes widened and Santana knew that no matter what happened in the mean time, she would have Brittany. There was just no other way.

"Okay," Brittany said softly. She moved from Santana's feet up, massaging every part of her body except the part that _craved _the touch, and then when she finally reached Santana's breasts, she looked at her for a moment. "You sure?" she asked.

"Hmmm...you forgot one part though...didn't I say _full body_?"

Santana smirked at Brittany and Brittany blushed a bright red. But she didn't comment. She simply started massaging Santana's breasts with those skilled hands. When Brittany was done with that, Santana hummed.

"What's wrong?"

"My thighs still feel super tense," she said. It was another ploy to get Brittany to want her even more because from the sight of the bulge in her pants, Santana was turning her on pretty well.

"Oh," Brittany widened her eyes, either not knowing that it was a ploy and feeling bad or realizing what Santana was doing. "I'll get right to that."

Santana closed her eyes as Brittany worked on her thighs some more. She jerked her hips forward though when Brittany teasingly slid her fingers through her folds.

"Unghh..."

"Sorry," Brittany said with a teasing smile. Santana was dripping wet for her and she liked that. She could feel the throb in her pants and adjusted her dick so that it was more comfortable but she knew that the only thing that would help was actually shooting her load.

She went back to expertly massaging Santana's legs and thighs, her stomach and occasionally rubbing her fingers through the wet heat.

But then she stopped, because she knew that she was being totally unprofessional and it just wasn't right that she would do anything with a client.

Santana moaned when Brittany touched her and when she opened her eyes and saw the guilty and embarrassed look on Brittany's face, she knew that something had happened in the blonde's head that made her stop doing what she was doing.

Santana didn't say a word as she sat up, pulled Brittany onto the table with her and kissed her hard. Brittany pushed her hips into Santana's and Santana realized that she had taken on more than she had initially thought.

"Fuck..." Brittany pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Santana.

"You make me so fucking wet," Santana said. "And as a client I'm telling you...do something about it?"

"That sounded more like a question," Brittany pointed out.

Santana shrugged. "I don't want to make you feel like a hooker just because I'm paying you but I swear to God, I'm going to jump your bones."

Santana stood and pushed Brittany down onto the table. Luckily, it was pretty stable and Brittany had made sure that nothing would ever break it. But Brittany hadn't expected Santana to be so brazen about what she wanted and she lay there, her legs dangling off the table as Santana stood in front of her. When Santana unzipped her pants Brittany jerked her hips forward because in doing so, Santana's hands grazed against her throbbing dick and it felt awesome.

Santana didn't bother with any foreplay – the foreplay had been the massage and it had driven her to the point of crazy. So when she gestured for Brittany to lift her hips and the blonde did so, Santana pulled down the pants and straddled Brittany.

"I'm going to ride you so hard," Santana said before looking down at Brittany's dick. She widened her eyes because damn, Brittany was _huge._ She wasn't even sure if she was going to be able to take it all in but she was sure as hell going to try.

She positioned herself and Brittany's huge dick and sank down on it slowly. It felt like heaven, even though it stretched her out really bad. She could see Brittany's face in a mask of concentration and she knew that the woman was enjoying it as much as she was, even though neither of them had moved an inch.

"Oh _fuck _Santana, you're so tight," Brittany gasped.

"You're so fucking big you're stretching me to my limit Britt," Santana muttered.

She lifted her hips and then sank down again, this time further onto Brittany's dick and she moaned, both in pain from being stretched so much and in pleasure from...well, it feeling so fucking good.

When she thought that it was safe to move without pain, she did so without warning and Brittany's eyes shot open as Santana began to ride her, fast and hard. Santana moaned, circled around with her hips. She reached back with one of her hands and played with Brittany's balls. She could actually feel them tighten in her hands when Brittany was getting closer to an orgasm.

Santana was really close, and she looked down at the woman lying beneath her. "You look so hot and you feel so fucking good in my pussy."

"Sss–ant–ana!" Brittany came long and hard and Santana could feel the sum being shot into her. It felt so good that with one rub of her finger over her clit she followed Brittany with an orgasm as long and as hard as Brittany's.

Brittany kept her eyes closed as she could still feel the cum being sucked out of her by Santana's orgasm. It felt like heaven being inside of Santana and she couldn't help but stay hard even after the biggest orgasm in her life. It just felt so good that even her dick had gotten a mind of it's own. She could see that Santana could still go another round and so she stood to her feet, still planted deep inside of Santana and carried her to the couch.

"Now it's my turn to fuck you so hard..." she grinned at Santana and pulled out only to pound in with all of her strength. Santana screamed and Brittany repeated the motion, once, twice three times before settling into a steady rhythm. She pounded hard a couple of times in regular intervals and she knew she was driving Santana mad.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh," Santana made a sound with every thrust and Brittany looked down at that beautiful face, covered in sweat.

"So fucking hot," Brittany said as she looked down at her dick sliding into Santana's pussy. "Oh fuck you're tight."

"Br-Br...you're so fucking big!" Santana rubbed her clit and Brittany could feel her coming around her dick again. Santana's orgasm pulled another one out of her and she came, hard and fast. Long ropes of cum shot out of her and into Santana.

When she pulled out and looked down at Santana's stretched pussy, she could see their combined juices flowing out.

"Uhm..." she got semi hard again seeing that but she looked away, suddenly feeling kind of weird at having done the things she did with a client.

But it had felt so good.

Santana was in heaven. It was like her orgasm was still going and she couldn't move. Brittany stood over her, and when Santana opened her eyes Brittany had already pulled her pants back up.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Unless you need another massage, I am."

"Well...then I _need _another because damn...that just felt so good."


End file.
